Him  I want you to have him
by Audrey414
Summary: Entered for the Christmas 2010 Love Actually Challenge.  Hermione remembers the man she loves and someone gives her a way back. NO LONGER A ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the Granger Enchanted 'Love Actually Christmas Challenge 2010' -Prompt: 'Make my wish come true," Hermione murmured as a single tear slipped down her cheek. A wish, a wish so great it would change the very foundation of the Wizarding World itself. (Hermione/Severus, Sirius, Remus, James, Any canon deceased brought to life!)**

**Just something I played around with.  
**

She had watched them- not both of them together- just both of them because they were never apart- since her first train ride to Hogwarts. Coming from a single-child-home, it always amazed her how siblings- in this case twins- interacted with each other. Their eyes sparkled with mischief as they left their mother and helped Harry onto the train. It had been their bright, red hair that had caught her attention in the first place. Her father had kissed her forehead while her mother tried, once again, to tame her unruly hair. "And be sure to write. Oh, and don't forget to brush your teeth after _every_ meal. And- and be nice."

The two boys had seemed so sure assured, so independent, that it had caught her off guard. She had always had the complete attention of both her parents that it seemed strange these two boys needed no one except for the other. That they could be complete- just the two of them.

Over the years, she had come to admire Fred and George Weasley for they were her opposite in almost every way. Where she valued books and learning, they valued experience and good times. She fought darkness with spells and quick thinking, and they fought it with laughter. How she envied that at school. She would have loved to sit back and pull the kinds of pranks only the twins could do, but that was just not how she was viewed. Her ways were set in stone, and she did what was expected of her- just like they did what wasn't expected of them.

Her one secret- her biggest secret that not even Crookshanks knew- was that she could very well, and easily tell the two apart. Hermione couldn't remember a time when she had not know exactly who was Fred and who was George.

Before fifth year, she had known that it was Fred who had given her the paste for her eye when she had mistakenly used one of their Punching Telescopes. She knew that George was better at Charms and that Fred was better at Transfiguration. And, as for their pranks, Hermione knew that Fred was the ringleader- which was often why she would confront just him instead of both twins together.

Of course, that was what she told herself. She pretended to be appalled by their behavior- pretended to be mad at them. She only scolded them because it was what was expected of her. No one would believe that she secretly wanted to join them. No one would believe that for every prank they pulled, she thought up ways to make it better. She wanted to be with them- with him. With Fred.

Hermione knew that it was horrible how she took advantage of her relationship with Ron to get closer. She would have done anything just to be closer to him. Except, of course, tell him why she wanted to be close to him. Why her heart started and stopped every single time she scolded him. Every time she marched up to him she _meant_ to tell him just what she thought of his pranks or inventions- it just never came out. Instead, she would yell at him. It was funny how, besides their mother, she was the only one who could make both Weasley twins cower.

And she was going to tell him, finally, when the war was over. But that time never came. Her heart had died right there along with him at the battle. No one knew of her pain that echoed even now, seven months later. It hurt her that George also had to feel her pain. But at least Fred knew who George felt about him when he died. He never knew what she felt. He had died not knowing that he was her world.

Harry had thought she cried in the woods because it was Ron who had left them. It wasn't because of Ron. Ron leaving had done nothing to her except take away the one link she had to his brother. When she heard him on the radio- on Potter Watch- she had been so proud, so happy to hear his voice again.

She shivered against the upholstered, crowd couch. She should be happy, happy that she was here with his family. Around her, laughter filled the room, but it just sounded hallow.

Hermione took a deep breath and raised her eyes to meet Fred's eyes- except they weren't Fred's eyes. Across the room, George looked just as miserable as she did.

It was at that moment that she knew she had to leave. She couldn't be reminded of her pain like this, especially at Christmas.

As she swept across the lawn towards the boundaries of the Weasley wards, Hermione imagined what was happening inside the Burrow. Ron would be standing by the fireplace, mad because she had left again without giving him an answer. Harry and Ginny would share their whispered theories about why she had left. Molly would be fretting over dinner, puttering away to feed her family. Arthur would be in his armchair, flipping through the instruction manual he had received. And George- he would be sitting where she left him, putting on a brave face. She had been the only one who'd noticed how much more he worked on Transfiguration now. It was like he didn't want to lose that one part of Fred.

She had just reached the fence when she heard the sound of someone crunching through the snow after her. Slipping her wand out of her sleeve, Hermione spun around and jabbed it under her follower's throat. Fred's- no, George's eyes peered back at her.

They stayed like that, unmoving, for a long time. It could have been hours for all she knew. George reflected every emotion she was sure showed on her face. Still as statues, it seemed unnatural when he finally started talking.

"I know. I've known for so long, Hermione. I don't remember exactly when- maybe it was right after- well it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I know. I know that I'm not alone in this. Everything I feel, you feel as well. Hell, you probably feel it more so since he never knew. You were close, but I know it will never be close enough for you now. Ron doesn't understand- none of them do, really. They don't understand how truly great it was to be alongside him. They never could tell us apart. You could, that much we both knew. We couldn't figure out how you always knew, but now I think I know. It was because of him. You could tell us apart because he was yours- your other half, just like he was mine. I mean, Fred was my best mate, but it doesn't compare to what you… what you would have had if there had been time. I wish you had been able to have the time. The two of you- hell, you probably could have taken him further than we ever would have been able to go by ourselves. I want you to have the time. I want you to have _him_."

"George…" Hermione had barely whispered it, but she knew he heard her.

With one hand he grabbed her wrists together and dug into his pocket with the other. Once he found what he was looking for, he thrust a small package into her hands. It was nothing- just a small, purple box with a green 'F,' but the look on his face told her it was something special.

"I don't understand, George."

"It- just wish, Hermione. Wish with everything you have." A smile frown appeared on his handsome face. It was a frown of determination. "This is my present to you."

He kissed her forehead and walked away then. Hermione stared after him for a long while, trying to find meaning in what he had said. Finally, she opened the box and found a small, chocolate bon-bon with a folded note.

_Him. I want you to have him. He is my present to you._

She slipped the candy into her mouth. It tasted divine- chocolate and something floral. She instantly knew it was essence of Forget-Me-Not. Something, something that would allow her to remember. It was something that spoke promises.

"Make my wish come true," Hermione murmured as a single tear slipped down her cheek. A wish, a wish so great it would change the very foundation of the Wizarding World itself. She did not know what it would cost, but for George- for her, she wished with every fiber in her being. She allowed her magic to flow through her, out into the great beyond where she knew Fred was waiting. It searched for him, body and soul and she knew that somewhere he was searching for her too.

Inside, Molly screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**According to GrangerEnchanted, the ending of the first chapter was too ambiguous so I've written another chapter to finish it all up. **

Hermione ran. She ran harder than she had ever run before. Finally, she reached the door to the Burrow and threw it open. Inside, it was chaos. Molly was screaming and pointing at her grandfather clock. Everyone else, except George, was gathering around, trying to see what was wrong. Having disappeared with his death, Fred's clock hand had now reappeared and was pointing to "Home."

"But… that's impossible," whispered Arthur as he grabbed Molly's hand.

A loud boom sounded from outside and everyone spun to look out the window. A flash of red light shot down from the sky to land in the field surrounding the Burrow.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" yelled Ron.

George stood up and grabbed his coat. "Well," he clapped, "let's go get him."

"Who George?" asked Ginny, her forehead creased.

"Ask Hermione. Now, come one."

"Hermione…?" Ron mumbled.

George grabbed her hand and led Hermione out the door. "George… what did you do?"

He looked at her and winked. "Don't know. Woke up a few days ago in my workshop with a note that said I could bring Fred back if I gave you that chocolate. I figured I must have Obliviated myself."

"You did what? So you don't even know what you gave me? How could you be so irresponsible- I thought you had given me a Daydream Charm!"

The grasses reached Hermione's middle as they made their way towards the light. The others were still far behind. Finally, Hermione and George came upon a clearing with a crater in the center. She whipped her wand from her pocket and slowly crept closer. Glancing at George, she noticed that his eyes were bright with excitement. "What?" she whispered.

"It's him. I can feel it."

Hermione looked over the edge and saw that it was, indeed, Fred's body that was in the bottom. "Fred?" she whispered. When he didn't move she yelled his name and jumped into the crater. "Rennervate!"

No sooner had the word left her lips, Fred's eyelids began to flutter.

"You're joking Perce! You actually…" Fred repeated his final words before looking around, clearly confused. "Bloody hell! How did I get here?"

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she touched Fred to make sure he was real. It seemed so impossible. "You're real," she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm real. What's got your knickers in a twist then?"

Beside her, George was speechless before quickly conjuring some clothes for his twin.

Hermione, satisfied that Fred was actually alive, threw herself into his arms. "Oh Merlin…" someone whispered behind them. Hermione raised her head to see that the others had finally caught up.

Molly was visibly shaking with her arms open wide. "Freddie, is that you?"

"Mum, what are you crying for?"

"Fred," Hermione whispered, "you died…"

He looked at all of them, not quite understanding. "What are you talking about? And when did it get so bloody cold?"

"It's been seven months, Fred. You were dead and George… Well, he created _something_ that allowed you to come back," Hermione explained.

All eyes turned to George. "Hey," he started, "don't look at me. I obliviated myself so I've got no clue what I did. Couldn't repeat it if I tried." He looked at his twin. "You've no idea how good it is to see your face again."

Fred nodded, trying to work through all the information he'd been given. "I- I need to talk to Hermione alone please."

Now, it seemed, all eyes were on her. Hermione nodded, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She helped him to his feet while everyone started back towards the house. Now that she had him back, she was terrified of what he wanted to say to her. He couldn't possibly sense from their short reunion the feeling she felt for him.

He looked at her, his jaw set. "Now tell me exactly what happened."

"I- Well, George gave me a Christmas present… And, it was a chocolate bon-bon that allowed me a wish I think." She took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she needed to say. "I wished for you." She turned away from him and steadied herself for his reaction. Whatever it would be, she wasn't expecting it to be good.

Minutes later, she felt his hand on her shoulder. He turned her to face him. "You love me, don't you?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

What she wasn't expecting was his mouth on hers. Hermione froze. Fred took that moment to thread his hand through her hair to pull her closer. Slowly, Hermione allowed herself to fall into his kiss- to moan when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

Much too soon, he pulled away. "What George doesn't realize is that the bon-bon he made for you was something I'd been working on for a few months. I was trying to give a second chance to young couples in love in the event that one of them died during the war."

Hermione allowed what he said to sink in. "So… that's how you knew, then?" He nodded. "I swear, Fred, I was going to tell you after the battle. I had rehearsed it in my head for weeks, but…"

"But I died?"

Hermione nodded as another tear slipped its way down her cheek.

"I had something I was planning on telling you after the battle as well." Hermione looked at him, the question evident in her eyes. "You know, that bon-bon wouldn't have worked if your feelings weren't returned…"

"I- what?"

He chuckled. "That's what I was going to tell you. I knew you'd been on the run with Ron and Harry all year, but I couldn't get you out of my mind. I didn't want to live without you."

This time, it was Hermione that pressed her lips to his.


End file.
